Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels have become a promising next generation of display technology for their advantages such as thinness, lightness, wide viewing angle, active luminescence, continuously tunable luminous colors, low cost, fast response, low energy consumption, low driving voltages, wide range of operating temperatures, simple fabricating process, high luminous efficiency, flexible display and etc.
An OLED has a metal anode, a metal cathode and a light emitting layer with the metal anode and metal cathode cooperating to drive the light emitting layer to emit light. The inventor has founded that most organic substances in the light emitting layer of an OLED are greatly susceptible to contaminants, oxygen and water vapor in the atmosphere and meanwhile the metal cathode can be electrochemically corroded by the water vapor in the atmosphere, which greatly decreases the service life of an OLED display panel. Therefore, the package of an OLED display panel must ensure that the display panel has good sealing property to prolong its service life.